


Brat

by httphowell



Category: Phandom
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Brat Dan Howell, Established Relationship, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httphowell/pseuds/httphowell
Summary: Dan doesn't know how to shut up and it pisses Phil off
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Brat

“Why don't you just fucking shut up,” Phil gritted his teeth, Dan beneath him on the mattress, wide eyes like he was innocent. Except Phil knew better, and Phil knew Dan was anything but innocent.

“What do you mean, Phil?” Dan asked, feigning ignorance, his eyes sparkling. It would’ve worked if the smirk hidden behind his teeth stayed under wraps.

Phil sighed, clenching his eyes shut, his fingertips going white around Dan’s wrists, “I mean, the utter shit you talk constantly. Like, would it do you any harm to just shut up and listen for once?”

Dan raised his eyebrows, looking at Phil above him. He looked young, he looked pretty. He looked heartachingly devastating. Phil ground his teeth again, hoping it wouldn’t become a habit just because Dan couldn’t just pay attention, knowing it would be by the end of the night.

“I do shut up,” Dan said; Phil thought the act was getting old. “I’m quiet now, see?” Dan turned his head to the side, eyes tilting to look towards his ear, “See? I can’t hear anything, can you?”

Phil shook his head in astonished disbelief, “I can hear you being an absolute twat.”

“Excuse me, Phil,” Dan’s eyes were alight, his head resting back on the pillow, “That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend, is it?”

Phil snapped his fists away from Dan’s, sitting back on his thighs across Dan’s hips. “Yeah, and whining isn’t any way for you to talk to yours, is it?”

Dan grinned, something painful, full of enjoyment. “Yeah, ‘cos you’re not giving me anything-”

“And I need to give you everything you fucking ask for? Is that it?” Phil cut in, his tongue like razors through the air. Dan didn’t react, besides the tick behind his eyes that only widened his smile.

“You need to give me more than just a bit of a snog, Phil.”

Phil rolled his eyes, crawling forwards to hold his hands up either side of Dan’s head, resting fists into the pillow, creases around his wrists. “So, you whining utter shit like ‘do better’, ‘that’s not gonna get me off’, and ‘I could cum quicker on my own’, is really gonna help, is it?”

Dan narrowed his eyes, squirming under Phil’s weight. “I was being honest!” His tongue licked around his lips as he tilted his head towards Phil’s wrist. “And as we know, relationships centre around honesty, don’t they, Phil?”

“Fucking shut up, will you?” Phil snapped, his tone verging on desperate. He didn’t mean the heat, he just needed Dan to stop running his mouth. Dan wasn’t the one in control here, Phil was, and he couldn’t fucking stand Dan’s attitude.

It wasn’t like Phil knew Dan was only doing it, talking all this shit, just to wind him up. He was vitally aware. He knew it like the back of his hand. He knew it like routine. He knew it like getting into bed, kissing marks into his neck, listening to him moan violent words just to get Phil to snap.

He knew what Dan was doing. He knew what he was doing.

“And what if I don’t?” Dan responded eventually, words twisting like tied cherry stems, like licks of ice cream in the heat, like drawn love hearts in coals. He said it with a curled tongue, winking eyes, and Phil felt something flush through his bones.

“I’m gonna have to make you, aren’t I?” Phil shook his head, a hand coming loose to tug at strands of Dan’s hair, tilting his head back with a snap. “You can’t keep running your mouth and expect me to just fucking sit back.”

“What are you doing now then, Phil?” Dan said, eyes printing pictures onto Phil’s skin. “‘Cos it looks like you’re just ‘fucking sat back’.”

Phil gritted his teeth, tensed muscles, and ticked jaws. “You’re just waiting for it, aren’t you?” He shook his head, his head wound like coils of vapour. “You’re just waiting for me to snap,” he said, as if he didn't already know the answer.

“No,” Dan grinned, lips curling, “I’m waiting for you to get me off, ‘cos you’ve not done a good job, have you, Phil?”

Phil felt red sparks curl through his fingertips, nerve-endings spike through his brain. It was hazy, but everything felt so clear. He felt Dan’s squirming body under the weight of his thighs, he felt the rush in his breath against his neck, leaned over him. And he felt the way his chest pulsed when Phil’s hands roughly glided down his shoulders.

“It’s not like you deserve it, is it?” Phil said, taking a different route. “It’s not like you’ve done anything to make me want to get you off.”

“Oh, come on, Phil.” Dan batted his eyelashes, looking up all angelic. “I’ve been so good, you’re the one who’s not done anything here, isn’t that it?”

Phil clenched his fists, his jaw like iron bars under his flesh. “No, that’s not it, and you know that as well as I do.” Phil tested it, raising his eyebrows, waiting for the protest, but all he found was glittering pupils, awaited smirks - a look anticipating Phil’s next move.

Dan didn’t say anything while Phil adjusted his position, grabbing both of Dan’s wrists in one of his own, held above his head, stapled to the headboard. “You’ve not done anything to deserve it, have you?” Phil asked rhetorically.

Dan didn’t answer and Phil felt gold glimmers in the air. He continued slowly, each word corresponding a sharp move of limbs. “So, you’re gonna watch while I get off,” he said, his spare hand loosening his boxers under his cock, throbbing under accidental touches.

“That’s not fair, Phil.” Dan pouted, although Phil saw straight through it. He saw it all in the way he felt Dan’s cock under his legs, trapped between their bodies. He saw it in the way he squirmed under his gaze, the way his hands went limp under his own. He saw it in the number of times this had happened. Each one varying, each one the same.

“And you think you not listening, running your mouth, never shutting up - you think that was fair?” Phil raised his eyebrows, jutting his jaw out to the side. He waited for a response, but he got nothing. “Keep your hands there,” He mumbled, stern enough for Dan to listen. It made sparks shoot through Phil’s limbs, firework crackers having gone off too soon.

Phil wound his way to straddling Dan’s stomach, his dick bouncing across his skin as he adjusted his position. He let himself wait, smirking when he felt Dan’s own cock digging into him from behind. He steadied himself with his legs, holding himself still, before he looked at Dan’s open face.

“I’m gonna shut you up, stop you ruining it when I cum with all that shit you talk,” Phil held steady, eyes tilted down across Dan’s features, rising redness to his cheeks burning in the lamp-lit room. “Is that alright?” He confirmed, as always, waiting for Dan’s response before he continued.

Dan eagerly shook his head, yes, opening his mouth as the words stumbled, “Yeah,” he said softly, nodding again before he gained back his attitude. “But I’ve done nothing wrong-”

Phil rolled his eyes, confidence running freely with Dan’s broken act, regained demeanour, with soft words spoken as consent. He felt power through his wrists as he held the side of Dan’s jaw steady with sharp fingertips.

“Open your mouth, then.” Phil paused, waiting for Dan’s jaw to loosen, for his mouth to fall open, for his tongue to lie low in his lips. He trailed his fingers across his cheek, softness disguised in harsh words, in trusted promises, in riling and breaking.

“Do I not get any attention?” Dan whined, dropping his jaw again under Phil’s burning eyes. “Come on, you’ve not done anything and you’re the one getting off.”

Phil ground his teeth again, Dan getting under his skin like crowbars and screwdrivers, metal, and tools. He let a tick of time pass, before easing his fingers past Dan’s lips, two locked together as he pressed them against Dan’s tongue.

“I’ll consider it if you shut up,” Phil snapped, waiting while Dan moaned, vibrations around his knuckles like rushes of adrenaline. “While I get off, you’re gonna be good, aren’t you?” Phil asked, words taunting with his fingers in Dan’s mouth - a question without an answer.

Phil steadied his hips, feeling Dan’s lips close around his digits. He raised his eyebrows, daring Dan to step out of line, to do something to raise the tension. He didn’t, and Phil sighed. He let his spare hand twist down Dan’s chest, twisting between the concaves before winding around the base of his cock.

He curled his fingers tightly around his shaft, pulsing veins under his fingertips. Phil sighed shakily, Dan’s wide eyes watching him from underneath. He started to twist his wrist, slowly tugging himself off. He thumbed at the tip, putting on a show - or something closer to showing off.

Dan twisted his tongue around Phil’s fingers; Phil didn’t expect it, jerking his hips forward into his fist. Dan moaned, raising his eyebrows, and drawing his mouth open around his knuckles. He sucked heavily, leaning up with his neck to take them further down his throat at the response Phil made.

Phil regained his rhythm gradually, heavy breathing in the quiet, the peace. The room without Dan’s words spat into the atmosphere. His fingers twisted heavy around his cock, the weight in his palm grounding him under the tug of Dan’s mouth around his fingers.

It was purposeful, trying to throw him off, trying to make him forget the whole purpose. Phil resisted a smirk, knowing better. He watched Dan work his fingers over like they were his cock. Phil felt his chest pound watching him, jacking himself off over his chest. The silence was deafening, and Phil could finally breathe again.

“Fucking nice, isn’t it?” Phil gritted out, “When you’ve finally stopped.” He sighed deliberately, his hips jerking when he thumbed the head of his cock. “When I’ve finally shut you up.”

Dan moaned, his fingers twisting across his tongue. Phil felt the vibrations again, moans filling the air. He gripped his cock tighter, feeling his pulse rising, white hot pulses twisting through his stomach. It distracted him enough for Dan to pull back, Phil’s fingers rested against his chin as he panted thickly.

“I could get you off better,” Dan groaned, breath fiery against Phil’s wet fingers. “You know I could, Phil. You know the only reason you’re getting yourself off instead of me doing it for you is ‘cos you don’t want to be put to shame-”

“I thought I told you to shut up?” Phil cut in, his cock dribbling across Dan’s chest, wet with precum. He jerked himself off, rising on his hips as he dragged his fingers back across Dan’s jaw, tugging his mouth open to lay between his lips again. “I thought you promised you’d be good?”

Phil tilted his jaw, waiting for the inevitable response, but it didn’t come. His fingers lay heavy across his tongue. He sighed, thinking it was only a matter of time. He moaned low in his throat, focusing on the tight pressure around his cock, the suction of Dan’s mouth around his fingers. He drew himself broad, devastating touches on top of Dan’s body.

Dan's chest was bare, his shirt long forgotten, and his boxers slung low on his hips, close to being tugged off before he crossed the line of no return. Phil sighed, stifling a chuckle as heat dragged across Dan’s skin, brushes of his thighs, of his cock - skin. He twisted fingers around his dick, his thumb gently pulsing against his slit, moans tugged from his throat as he crimped his wrist again.  
Dan bobbed his head back, tugging away against the pillow, leaving Phil’s fingers consumed in the air again. Phil went to open his mouth, protest, argue - fight for his control, but Dan got there first.

“You have really small fingers, you know,” Dan smirked; Phil narrowed his eyes, awaiting the following words, “Barely fill me up when you finger me - it’s like you’re a ghost… may as well not do it at all.”

“What happened to you shutting up?” Phil mumbled, his wrist slowing down against himself, although breathy sighs still left his lips. “Do you not want to get off?”

Dan’s eyes were bright, sunsets and skylights, “I was just making a point,” he said, drawing a single digit back between his lips, licking it before he spoke again. “Your fingers are so small, it’s noticeable when they’re in my mouth and I’m taking you all the way down without gagging. No wonder you don’t give me what I need.”

“Fucking shut up, will you?” Phil said, repeated words that tied the pair together. Phil ground his teeth, thinking this a battle of cat and mouse, losing control and gaining it. “Or actually, if my fingers aren’t good enough for you, how about you suck me off, that’ll fucking shut you up, won’t it?”

“Your dick isn't any better,” Dan raised his eyebrows, waiting, careful. “Can barely even feel it when you fuck me… almost like there’s no point. Maybe I was right earlier, maybe I would get off better on my own.”

“Open your mouth,” Phil said, deep in his throat, leaving no room for argument. Dan didn’t say anything back, he just dropped his jaw, eyes alive as he waited for Phil to shuffle up the bed, his hands still drawn tight together against the headboard with invisible boundaries trusted.

“But Phil,” Dan said, no purpose to his words. Phil waited for a continuation, only for Dan to grin and open his mouth again. It was all show, all words with no meaning, all words to rile him, to dive under his skin, leave lit matches buried underground. It was all Dan getting him worked up, it was all words and actions with everything hidden under the surface.

Phil sighed, his cock brushing across Dan’s jaw as he held himself poised, “But what, Dan?” He smirked, “I think someone needs to be taught they can’t just run their mouth, ‘cos you’re not fucking getting it.”

Dan moaned, flickers of arousal crossing his vision as his face went slack. He held his tongue flat as Phil brushed the tip of his cock between his lips, teasing but confirming. He was rough but he wasn’t painful. He never would be - there were lines drawn, even in their game of push and pull.

“You’re gonna be good this time, aren’t you?” Phil said, feeling Dan squirm underneath him. Phil was waiting for Dan to adjust to the sensation, but Dan eagerly held his head up, trying to suck Phil further into his throat.

He was greedy for it, his tongue twisting around his head, around his slit, before he sucked him deeper. Phil choked a moan as he grabbed onto the headboard with his spare hands, fingertips tight like he was denting the wood. Dan sucked like this was what he wanted all along; Phil wouldn’t be surprised if it was, but he didn’t care, not if Dan was quiet, he was hard, and Phil’s cock was between Dan’s lips.

“You’re finally getting it now?” Phil asked like a question, his hand holding Dan’s jaw as he pushed in slowly. Dan sputtered softly; Phil waited for him to settle before he pulled out again. He built up a slow pace, Dan’s jaw dropped and his mouth open for him to fuck.

Spit spiralled down his chin, soaking Phil’s cock with the heat. It was desperate and Phil’s nails were digging into the headboard, his hips careful to push into Dan’s mouth. Everything was warm, the heat rising as he sucked him down heavily.

“I’m close, yeah?” Phil mumbled, careful to pull back while Dan moaned in response. The waves hummed around his skin, pulses through veins, blood rushing through arteries. It was like Dan had hit every one of his buttons, pushing him forward, winding them both up. It was claws and desperation, and it was push and pull - cat and mouse.

Dan squirmed, moaning again around Phil’s cock, heavy vibrations along his tongue against his shaft. It was tight wet heat, like something hazy mixed in with liquor, like blackouts and volcanoes. But in actuality, it was Dan lying underneath him, trusting him while he thrust into his mouth, jolted hips, and heavy breaths. Dan held his hands steady against the headboard, clasped together for no other reason other than Phil asking him to.

It was devastating, and it was heavenly, and Phil didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, to him. Phil pushed in, feeling the brush of Dan’s tongue against his head, and groaned desperately. His body felt like he was snapping, like this was his real breaking point, like everything before was an act.

He moaned, whining high in his mouth, coming down Dan’s throat as he stared up at him with eager wide eyes, roughened edges with softened features that made Phil’s head spin. Dan sucked him down until he was dry, until Phil was easing back, his fingers curling around Dan’s jaw to pull him away.

“So, you can be good, after all?” Phil panted, remnants of sparks jolting through his body while the air was still thick with tension, with harsh breaths and snapped breaths. Phil sat back and felt Dan’s cock against his hip, pressing up hard as he fidgeted slowly against the sheets.

“If I’ve been so good, will you get me off?” Dan fluttered his eyes, the innocence an act, but one that left Phil reeling, nevertheless. “‘Cos I’ve been so good, haven’t I, Phil?”

“Yeah,” Phil mumbled, looking up to watch Dan’s expression twist, a smile crossing his own features as he watched Dan’s eyes glaze over. “You’ve spat all your words out, haven’t got any left now, have you? Or maybe I’ve just managed to shut you up eventually.”

“Get me off,” Dan groaned, his hips wiggling under Phil’s thighs. “Please, Phil-”

“I thought my fingers were small, and my dick couldn’t satisfy you?” Phil teased, words light dancing through the air. “If I can’t make you cum like you said I couldn’t earlier, what’s the point?”

Dan whined, his head thrown back across the pillows, “I’ve been good now, I was just winding you up, Phil - please… I’ve been good.”

“Yeah,” Phil said again, shuffling down Dan’s legs to settle between his hips, Dan’s legs spread either side. “You’ve finally shut your mouth, proved you can actually be good.” Phil faked a laugh, “Didn’t think you could be, after all the shit you talked.”

“Please,” Dan said again, “I can - I am.” He unlocked his legs further, his fingers twitching where they rested against the headboard, slouched against the pillow now.

“Mm,” Phil nodded, raising his eyebrows “Stay still, yeah?” He confirmed, waiting for the nod before tugging off Dan’s boxers, leaving him bare, lying flat out, sprawled across the white sheets. “I’m gonna get you off.”

“Please,” Dan repeated like it was the only word he knew. Phil snorted, thinking it funny after so much whining, so much shit, now he could barely string together a sentence.

He trailed his fingers around his hips, tracing the shape his bones with rough curves. Dan whined; Phil smiled. It was all in the name of teasing. He palmed down his thighs, one hand holding him steady against the mattress, the other curling around Dan’s cock, tightening his fist to slowly start to stroke him off.

“Come on… faster,” Dan groaned, his head shaking across the pillow. Phil deliberately slowed down, drawing smiles out of the noises spilt from his throat.

“I thought I said you were good?” Phil said, “Don’t ruin it now, huh?”

“I don’t need much,” Dan said, his voice thick and brushed raw from sucking him off, from holding his fingers in his mouth, from talking himself stupid. “I’m close already.”

“Are you?” Phil smirked, his wrist twisting, tugging Dan off the way he liked it, building slowly, careful strokes, gentle presses against his head. He jerked him off while he panted breathily into the air, smoke swirling as he squirmed.

Dan mumbled something in the back of his throat, but Phil couldn’t catch it the first time over the broken moan spilling through his lips. “Yeah,” Dan said louder, “Really fucking close.”

“Mm,” Phil hummed, tightening his fingers, holding down Dan’s hips with his spare hand, stopping him bucking up. He tugged him fast, heavy fingers, sturdy wrist. Whining moans filling the air. It was desperation in the air and fire through veins.

Phil smiled as he felt Dan twitching under his fingers. Dan’s cock pulsing between under his palm. He was coming before Phil could adjust his grip, white-hot sparks in the air and covering his palm. He palmed him through it, carefully slowing down while Dan squirmed, gentle whines through oversensitivity.

“When you said you were close,” Phil huffed a laugh, “You really meant it, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dan moaned, “I do talk some truth, y’know.”

“That’s questionable,” Phil shook his head, rolling his eyes as he leant over Dan’s body to grab at some tissues. “You alright though?”

“Yeah,” Dan nodded again, lying steady while Phil wiped the spit from Dan’s chin and the trails of cum from his hips. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Phil sighed, feeling deep sated through his chest, into his stomach. He collapsed against Dan’s side, laughing lowly when Dan didn’t move, “You can move your hands now, y’know, and the rest of you, really.”

“Oh,” Dan said, as if he didn’t realise, he was. Phil just shook his head, raising his eyebrows. “Thanks,” Dan mumbled, smiling as he stretched out before curling onto his side. 

“Mm,” Phil said, lying next to him gently, like everything between them was softness and warmth, even though it was evident of the roughness torn between their muscles. But Phil didn’t think he wanted it any other way,

Dan wound him up, spinning him tight like coiled springs ready to explode, like he was filling him with gunpowder and it was coursing through his veins, like he wanted him to snap, and he wasn’t afraid of how. 

Phil sighed: Dan’s words and Phil’s actions. It was drastic and desperate, ripped up with naked arms and curls between the cracks, between the harsh severity that soaked up the moonlight.

"Oh,” Dan mumbled, eyes half-shut, “I didn’t mean it… bout what I said. You do satisfy me... your fingers are nice ‘n all.”

Phil snorted, fingers tracing over Dan’s waist, pressing between muscle as he trailed around his skin, “Yeah, I know.”

“Good,” Dan huffed a laugh, his breath blowing across Phil’s cheek.

“You don’t need to shut up either,” Phil mumbled, his body feeling tired, slowing down as the night started to take over, as the passion started to fade, and the softness reigned again. “Not all the time, at least.”

“Yeah,” Dan snorted, “Kind of you to say, thanks.” Dan sighed, breath warm as he leaned in, kissing Phil languidly, as if they had the whole night under their belt.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Phil laughed, shaking his head, and kissing him back. His fingers gentle across his cheek, his legs intertwined with Dan’s, their bodies pressed together in sweat and heat.

“Love you,” Dan mumbled, voice croaking under the weight of sleep.

Phil smiled, “Yeah, love you too.” He kissed him slowly on his lips, twirling their tongues together, tasting himself across Dan’s lips, but he didn’t care, not when he had Dan like this. Although he supposed it was more than just that moment, because in between the lazy tongues soothing violent breaths, it was trust, power - meaning.

It was Dan by his side, breath against his shoulder, tucked on one side of a double mattress. It was Dan falling asleep, trusting him in and out of consciousness. It was Dan never shutting up, even if he wanted him to, allowing him to speak those words, eight letters, three words. It was Dan giving Phil the energy and making it real.

So, he supposed it was more than that moment, and every moment before, every misspoken truth in the night, every rip of skin, every shortened breath. It was more than that because it was everything that came with it. It was loving him, and Phil supposed, that was unconditional.

"Love you," Phil said again, as if he had to say the words individually for them to count, instead of a response. But Dan was already asleep, his hair tucked around his face, his hands curled between their chests, and something stupid like a whole world sprawled across the mattress.


End file.
